Demons in Detoit
by bellagia8
Summary: A Crossover between supernatural and the movie 8 Mile. Lilly gets possessed by Meg the demon can Sam, Dean, Vitani and Jimmy save her?  Warning if you haven't read my story The New Members Read it! or you will be confused PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

A/N Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This time it's a supernatural and 8 mile crossover, and just so you know Vitani and her group will be in here.

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or 8 mile.**

1996

Jimmy Smith was the best rapper in Detroit, Sure he loved rapping but there was one thing he loved more than rapping, more than anything; his baby sister Lilly.

One night he came home from a rap battle, (which he won as usual) to find Lilly sleeping on the couch, Jimmy smiled (which he rarely did) he loved coming home to someone who actually loved him. Jimmy then carried Lilly to her room and tucked her into bed.

Jimmy and Lilly's mother was out of town with some guy, leaving Jimmy to take care of her in whom Jimmy did all the time since the day she was born.

Jimmy then went to bed in the couch but when he laid down on the couch, he had a bad feeling about something but he just couldn't figure it out.

Then at 2 AM in the morning Lilly woke up to see black mist hovering above her, Lilly gasped she ran for the door but the door automatically closed on her she tried to open it but it was locked, she turned around to see the black mist all around her, she opened her mouth to scream but the black mist dove inside Lilly's mouth. The black mist wasn't just black mist, it was a demon. A demon named Meg.

Meg opened her eyes inside Lilly's body her eyes were black as night.

"One task down, one more to go," Meg/Lilly said as she headed for the window.

Just before she climbed out the window she heard the door open.

"Lilly, are you ok baby?" Jimmy asked.

Meg/Lilly turned around to face Jimmy.

"I am not Lilly" Meg/Lilly said as she raised her hand making Jimmy slam himself to the wall knocking him out.

"Perfect" Meg/Lilly said as she walked out the door and into the night plotting her devious plan.

Spn8m

2011

Dean and Sam Winchester and Vitani Jones were at Bobby's house while the other girls were out of town. when Castiel appeared.

"There is a problem" Castiel said.

"Well hello to you too, Cas" Dean said sarcastically.

"What's the problem, Cas?" Sam asked.

"Meg has traveled back to 1996 and possessed a young girl named Lilly Smith." Castiel said.

"Meg, as in the demon Meg?" Vitani asked.

"Yes" Castiel said.

"And what do you want us to do about it?" Dean asked.

"I am going to send you back in time to 1996 and stop Meg" Castiel said.

"Why us?" Sam asked.

"Because you three are strong enough to stop her" Castiel said.

"Ok, fine but where in 1996 is she?" Dean said.

"In Detroit, Michigan" Castiel said.

"DETOIT BABY! WHOO!" Vitani cheered.

Dean, Sam and Castiel all looked at her.

"What? I love Detroit that's where I'm from you idiots" Vitani said.

"Anyways what does this Lilly look like?" Sam asked.

"She is six years old, she has blonde hair and she has blue eyes, she also has a big brother named Jimmy" Castiel said.

"You mean to tell me that Meg possessed a six year old girl?" Vitani asked.

"Yes" Castiel said.

"Ok let's do this" Dean said

Castiel then snapped his fingers and sent Dean, Sam and Vitani to 1996.

A/N And that's chapter 1 of my new story Please R and R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A/N Hey guys I've decided to put up 2 chapters today so enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or 8 mile but I do own Vitani.**

Spn8m

1996

Sam, Dean, and Vitani all opened there eyes to see that they were in Detroit in 1996.

"Looks like we're here" Dean said as he looked at the date on the news paper.

"Look at this" Sam said pointing to an article in the news paper.

"Little Girl Goes Missing" Vitani read aloud.

The three looked at each other and kept reading.

"So where do we go now?" Dean asked.

"8 mile road" Sam replied.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go" Vitani said.

Spn8m

When Sam, Dean and Vitani, got to the trailer park they saw Jimmy sitting on the steps on the trailer park looking devastated.

"Excuse me?" Sam called out to Jimmy.

Jimmy looked up "What?" Jimmy asked.

"Were the FBI" Dean said as they all walked closer to Jimmy and holding up their badges.

"I'm Dean Evans, this is Sam Evans and this is Vitani Anderson" Dean said as he, Sam and Vitani still held up their fake badges to Jimmy.

"Did they find Lilly?" Jimmy asked.

"No, I'm sorry we're here to ask you some questions" Vitani said.

"Come inside" Jimmy said as he walked into the trailer.

They all sat at the table and got situated.

"So what happened exactly last night?" Sam asked.

"I was asleep and heard a noise like someone screaming, I woke up and went to go check on Lilly and when I got to her room, Lilly was standing up and I asked her if she was alright and she just stared at me with ice cold stare and said I'm not Lilly and then she…" Jimmy started.

"She what?" Dean asked.

Jimmy looked down and hesitated.

"Come on, Jimmy tell us were here to help." Vitani said.

"You have to believe me when I tell you ok?" Jimmy said.

"Ok we'll believe you" Vitani said reassuringly.

"Lilly said that she wasn't Lilly then she raised her hand and I went flying into the wall, knocked me out unconscious man," Jimmy finished.

"When you saw Lilly did you notice anything about her eyes?" Sam asked.

"They were blue like always but they looked so cold like she was dead or something" Jimmy said.

"And you said Lilly's your little sister?" Vitani asked.

"Yea she is, she my baby girl" Jimmy said.

"Where is your and Lilly's parents" Dean asked.

"My dad walked out on my mom and I when I was eighteen months old and Lilly's dad walked out on us when she was five months old" Jimmy said.

"And your mom?" Vitani asked.

"My mom is also a dead beat, she has a new boyfriend every month and now she's outta town with some dude." Jimmy said

"Ok and how close are you and Lilly?" Sam asked.

"Me and Lilly are very close I've been taking care of her since day one and ever since I've been protecting her from my mom when she's drunk or her boyfriends and all that crap and one time she was kidnapped by one of my mom's ex's and I spent days tryin' to find her almost got me killed when I found her" Jimmy said.

"What do you mean almost got killed?" Vitani asked.

"Lilly, my two friends, Lilly's kidnappers and I were all in the house where they were keeping Lilly we were tryin' to fight them off then my friend pulled outta bomb and threw it we all tried to get out but the kidnappers and I were still in the house when the bomb went when I woke up Lilly was holdin' me in her arms and she was cryin' I told her to go but she didn't and more wood fell on top of us" Jimmy said.

"Wow, that's really amazing how you would do anything for her" Sam said.

Jimmy nodded.

"Well, don't worry were gonna find her" Dean said as he, Sam and Vitani went for the door leaving Jimmy at the table.

Once they were out of the trailer they Dean, Sam, and Vitani started walking out of 8 mile road and to the nearest motel.

A/N Well what do you guys think? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

A/N Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural but I do own Vitani and my other OC**

Spn8m

1996

That night Meg/Lilly was in the forest when a woman with brown hair and brown hair appeared before her.

"Hello, Mimi" Meg/Lilly said.

Mimi was a demon who helped Meg plan her plan to free Lucifer from his cage ever since Sam and Dean put him back in his cage.

"Hello Meg, so what's your plan?" Mimi asked.

"My plan is we gather all the demons that we can and free my father" Meg said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's do it!" Mimi exclaimed.

Spn8m

Back at the motel Sam, Dean, and Vitani were hanging out in their room while trying to find out a way to find Lilly.

"So do you really think she's possessed?" Vitani asked.

"If she says I'm not Lilly then something's up" Dean said.

"But Jimmy said that her eyes were still blue as usual" Vitani said.

"But she can still be possessed, demons just don't show off there eyes like that they're not stupid" Dean said.

"Uh, guys I say we just go back to Jimmy's and say what we think" Sam said.

Dean and Vitani looked at him wide eyed.

"He'll think were crazy" Dean said.

"It's worth a shot" Sam said.

"I agree with Sam" Vitani said.

"Ok fine we'll go but I think this is a crazy idea" Dean said.

Spn8m

Back at the trailer park, Jimmy was watching the news on any update on Lilly. He was searching all day for her and he just came back, he then picked up his pad and began writing.

_Some days I just wanna up and call it quits_

_I feel like I'm surrounded by a wall of bricks_

_Every time I go to get up I just fall in pits_

_My life's like one great ball of sh*t _

Just then Jimmy heard a knock at the door and immediately stopped writing, got up and opened the door to see Dean, Sam and Vitani.

"Hey guys, did you find Lilly?" Jimmy asked.

"No, but we think we know what happened to her" Sam said.

Jimmy let them in and they all sat on the table.

"So what do you think happened to my sister?" Jimmy asked.

Sam, Dean and Vitani all looked at each other before continuing.

"We think she was possessed" Dean said.

"Possessed?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah" Vitani said.

"Possessed by what?" Jimmy asked.

"A demon" Sam said.

"A demon, are you serious?" Jimmy asked.

"Hate to say it but yes" Vitani said.

"And why would a demon wanna possess my sister?" Jimmy asked.

"We don't know but that's what we need to find out" Sam said.

"Alright so how about this, tomorrow we start early and we go find Lilly altogether" Dean said.

"Fine with me" Jimmy said.

"Guys how 'bout it?" Dean asked Sam and Vitani.

Sam and Vitani nodded.

So it was settled the next morning they would hunt down the demon and try to get Lilly back.

A/N so what do you guys think? Please R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A/N Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or 8 mile but I do own Vitani and Mimi.**

Spn8m

1996

The next day, Sam, Dean, and Vitani met up with Jimmy and started looking for Lilly. They started at the local store.

"Hi I was wondering if you've seen this girl." Jimmy said to the manager of the store as he held up a picture of Lilly,

"Her name is Lilly Smith, she is 6 years old, she is 95 pounds and is 4'6" Jimmy said to the manager.

"Nope, sorry" the manager said.

Next they went to the shelter.

"So this is where you guys battle?" Vitani said.

"Yep" Jimmy said.

They walked down the hall to see Jimmy's friends Future and Cheddar Bob.

"YO WHAT UP RABBIT!" Cheddar Bob said.

"What up Rabbit as you can see, big head over there is drunk _and _high" Future said.

"I AM NOT!" Cheddar Bob said.

"Guys this is Sam, Dean, and Vitani" Jimmy said.

"WOAH WHO IS THAT SEXY LADY?" Cheddar Bob said referring to Vitani.

"Is he always like this?" Vitani asked.

"Sometimes but he's mostly stupid" Future said.

"Anyway have you seen Lilly?" Jimmy asked.

"No" Future said.

"We think she's possessed by a demon" Sam said.

"What? Geez man what have you been smoking?" Future asked.

"It's true and I don't smoke" Sam said.

"I don't believe you" Future said.

"Dude I believe Sam" Jimmy said.

"What?" Future asked.

"Think about it man, how would Lilly be able to knock me out by only raising her hand and plus say I'm not Lilly."Jimmy said.

"That is true" Future said.

"Hey guys it's getting late and we got to keep looking" Dean said.

"Dean's right we got to go" Sam said.

So Dean, Sam, Vitani, and Jimmy started walking out down the hall.

"PEACE OUT RABBT AND SEXY LADY" a still drunk Cheddar Bob said to Jimmy and Vitani who they ignored.

That night the gang got there flash lights and looked in the forest.

"Oh Lilly baby where are you?" Jimmy asked to himself.

"Don't worry Jimmy we'll find her" Sam said.

"I hope so" Jimmy said.

Just then the wind started blowing fiercely.

"Guys get ready" Dean said.

Then they saw a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes approach them.

"Lilly?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope" Meg/Lilly said as she closed her eyes and opened them to reveal eyes that were black as night.

"Why hey there Dean-O, Hey Sammy." Meg/ Lilly said.

"Meg" Dean said angrily.

"That's right so where's Clarence?" Meg/ Lilly asked referring to Castiel.

"He's not here right now but you better let Lilly go!" Sam said.

"Not a chance" Meg/ Lilly said as she raised her hand and sent everyone flying.

"This should be fun" Meg/Lilly said as she smirked.

A/N Ok guys that was chapter 4 PLEASE R and R and PS I love drunk cheddar bob!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A/N Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I have been very busy but here is chapter 5!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or 8 mile but I do own Vitani and Mimi.**

Jimmy was the first to get up.

"Lilly, stop please!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"Lilly's not here right now" Meg/Lilly said.

Vitani then snuck up behind Meg/Lilly and jumped on top of her, with that Vitani pulled out the knife a tried to stab the demon out of Lilly.

Meg/Lilly then grabbed Vitani's hands with the knife and pushed toward Vitani. Vitani was then airborne and landed on the rough dirt. Seeing this, Sam then tried exorcising the demon with his mind. Meg/Lilly turned around and looked at Sam.

"That doesn't work in this time, Sammy this is before you discovered your powers" Meg/Lilly said, and with that she body slammed Sam into Dean.

Jimmy looked at the girl in front of him. This was not his baby sister, this was a demon, a monster, and he then took a step forward.

"Lilly, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can I want you to fight baby girl! You can beat this demon that's taking over your body. Please Lilly fight! I love you!" Jimmy shouted.

Meg/Lilly then charged at Jimmy but then stopped, Lilly heard what Jimmy said and she fought, she fought Meg inside her own body and took over.

"Jimmy?" Lilly said.

"Yes baby it's me" Jimmy said.

But then Meg took control.

"You little brat I'm done with you" Meg said as she pulled a knife out and stabbed Lilly in the stomach.

"NO!" Jimmy screamed as Meg exorcised herself out of Lilly's body.

Jimmy then ran over to Lilly and cradled her in his arms.

Dean then handed Jimmy a rag to keep pressure on Lilly's wound. While Dean did that Vitani called 911 and Sam went to go wait for the ambulance.

"Lilly?" Jimmy said while he was applying pressure on Lilly's stomach.

Lilly looked at Jimmy painfully.

"Jimmy it hurts" Lilly croaked as the blood fell from her lips.

"It's gonna be ok baby, it's gonna be ok" Jimmy said to reassure her.

As Sam came with the paramedics Lilly lost consciousness.

"No! Lilly!" Jimmy yelled when his baby sister went limp in his arms.

The paramedics then hauled Lilly off to the ambulance and Jimmy followed while Sam, Dean and Vitani followed the ambulance in Jimmy's car.

As they all went to the hospital they all had on question in there head; will Lilly make it or not?

A/N And that's chapter 5 the next chapter I write will be the last chapter sadly but please R and R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N **Hey guys! Once again I'm sorry that I haven't been updating in a long time but sadly this is the last chapter, I would like to thank everyone for reading this!

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or 8 mile but I do own Vitani and Mimi.**

Spn8m

At the hospital Jimmy, Dean, Sam, and Vitani were in the waiting room waiting for the news for Lilly. Jimmy was really anxious, Lilly had been through enough! Why was she always getting hurt?

As Jimmy was thinking a doctor came in.

"Family for Lilly Smith?" The doctor asked.

Jimmy stood up "How is she Doc?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm afraid she's in a coma," The doctor said.

"Will she wake up from her coma?" Jimmy asked.

"We don't know yet it depends if she fights or not" The doctor said.

"May I see her?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course" the doctor said as he led Jimmy to the room.

Jimmy turned around and looked at Dean, Sam, and Vitani.

"You guys wanna..." Jimmy started until Sam interrupted him.

"No you go see her we'll wait here" Sam said.

Jimmy then walked into the room where Lilly was in, once he saw Lilly he started crying, he hated when Lilly got hurt, it made him hurt too.

Jimmy then pulled up a chair and sat next to Lilly's hospital bed as he held her hand.

"Hey baby, it's me Jimmy" Jimmy said softly as he rubbed her hand.

"Baby you gotta wake up, I don't know what I'll do if you die" Jimmy said as more tears cascaded down his face.

Then a man appeared before him and Lilly he had brown hair, blue eyes and a trench coat.

"Who are you?" Jimmy asked a little startled.

"I am Castiel, I am an angel of the lord" Castiel said.

Jimmy just looked at him, "Yea right, now who are you really?" Jimmy asked.

"I told you I am an angel" Castiel said.

"Man that BS if your really an angel, Prove it" Jimmy said.

Castiel sighed as he placed a hand right where Lilly was stabbed. A white glow irrupted from Castiel's hand.

"She should wake up soon" Castiel said as he snapped his fingers and was gone.

Lilly then moaned.

"Lilly?" Jimmy asked.

Lilly then opened her eyes to reveal her bright blue eyes in which Jimmy thought was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen.

"Oh Lilly!" Jimmy said. "You're awake!"

"Jimmy?" Lilly said.

"Yea baby, it's me" Jimmy said.

"What happened?" Lilly asked.

"You were stabbed, baby I'm so sorry I've should've protected you more" Jimmy said.

"Hey, It's ok" Lilly said.

Jimmy smiled he loved his sister very much.

Spn8m

5 days later Lilly was released from the hospital, and Jimmy couldn't be happier.

Since there work was done, Dean, Sam, and Vitani thought it was time to go back to their time in 2011 but before that they wanted to say goodbye to Jimmy and Lilly.

"Hey guys' thanks for helping me find my sister, I couldn't have done it without you" Jimmy said.

"No problem man, it's our job" Dean said.

Just then Lilly came out of the trailer.

"Hey baby come say goodbye to Sam, Dean, and Vitani" Jimmy said to Lilly.

"Bye Guys!" Lilly said.

"Bye Lilly" Sam, Dean, and Vitani said.

Jimmy looked at Vitani.

"You single?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes but I don't live in Michigan anymore, I live in Kansas." Vitani said.

"Oh well" Jimmy said as he kissed Vitani right on the lips.

Sam tried with all his might not to sock Jimmy right in the mouth and succeeded, during the past couple of months he developed a little crush on Vitani but kept it a secret in fear of losing Vitani like he did with his previous girlfriends.

Once Vitani broke the kiss she hugged Lilly and with that they met Castiel at the train station and they all want back to 2011.

Spn8m

Once they gang were back in there time Sam, Dean, and Vitani met Bobby at his house,

"So, how was it?" Bobby asked.

"Very Interesting" Sam, Dean, and Vitani all said in unison.

"Ok then" Bobby said as he brought out beer for the gang and himself.

What they didn't know was that outside; Mimi was outside looking through the window.

"I'll get you one day, you watch me" Mimi said as she vanished.

A/N And that's the end of my crossover! So what do you think love it? Hate it? Please R and R! don't worry I'm working on a sequel for this and in that story someone from Vitani's past comes to visit! Who will it be? Read to find out!


End file.
